


Milk

by Emeka



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Grooming, Hebephilia, M/M, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka
Summary: Shulk celebrates a milestone with Dunban.
Relationships: Dunban/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> i played this ages ago on the wii. celebrating starting it yesterday again on the switch! :v 
> 
> uses imperial measuring at a few points bc i said so

There’s a knock downstairs that Dunban has been expecting for the past week or so. Shulk has been beaming at him every time they met, eyes big and shiny and full of excitement. So when Fiora left only a minute ago to go out shopping he knew he’d see it as a chance for one of their ‘grown-up talks’.

“Good day, Shulk.” He goes out to see him, of course; he tries to be a little more, well, temperate in his emotions, but he looks forward to having him over. Shulk just gets cuter by the day, especially in the sun like this, when his hair is turned into curls of gold. “Did you want to visit?”

“Yessir!” Then, quieter, very secretive for a little boy, “I need to show you something.”

Ah. That is interesting. He leads Shulk in... and locks the door, just in case. If Fiora comes home earlier than he expects she’ll think it strange, but she’s too young to truly make anything of it.

Shulk races up the steps before him. Dunban chuckles and follows suit. _Very_ interesting. 

He’s perched and waiting on the bed, showing the good manners he’s instilled in him. The way he’s like right now he’d have disrobed happily but when they are together, Dunban prefers to do that himself. Young boys grow up so fast, it’s the best way to appreciate all the little changes of his body since he saw him last.

It’s unfortunate that their time together always calls for a bit of a rush.

“Good boy,” he says, stroking his fingers through his hair. Shulk’s face lights up, so cute, the way it only does in moments like these. He’s such a meek child, usually. “Where do you need to show me something?”

“Umm... um, in my underwear.”

He nods seriously. “Is it because of your big boy exercises?”

“Yessir.”

That narrows it down. There’s a number of chores and tasks he assigns him from week to week. Just lately it has been to masturbate every night in his bed or evening bath. Perhaps...

Dunban holds him close on his lap, the way he knows he likes. He’s a little heavier, maybe by five pounds. “Has your hair been growing in more?”

“A little bit.”

“Hmm.” He feels up Shulk’s shirt, and finds little different. Soft, still layered with baby fat. His belly is as warm as a little oven; many nights he’s wondered what it’d be like to sleep curled against him. Tiny nipples, already beaded with anticipation. They’re a very neutral color, only a few shades deeper from the rest of his skin. Shulk wiggles a little when he pinches them until they stand out even more. The chest itself is fairly smooth nowadays, but when they started out there’d still been baby fat up here too, so chubby he could jiggle his little boy teats against his fingertips. “You’re always such a joy, Shulk. You’re so soft.”

“Mhm. But I can’t wait until I’m all grown-up like you, Dunban.” 

Into his shorts and underthings next, slowly, to find the start of his pubic hair. It’s spread out a bit more, a bit thicker, but still downy in texture. “Well, you’ll be grown in no time at this rate.” He tugs on it, lower, lower, until he finds the baby prick pressing up. Shulk is still immature here, but he’s only just started. Dunban’s hands are so big he only needs his thumb and pointer finger to tug on it effectively. “Is here where you needed to show me something?”

“Yess...” Shulk leans fully against him, mouth opening enough for him to breathe in heavy puffs of air. His hair tickles on his collarbone, then behind the scruff on his chin when he kisses the side of his head. Shulk always smells nice. Depending on where he’s been he can smell like aqua and fresh air, the spices and herbs of the market, or hot metal and oil. He’s only smelled him in his natural scent, so to speak, a few times he’d been over to babysit when Dickson went out to trade or look for materials elsewhere.

He’d kissed him in his hair then too, wet from the bath, and picked up something lightly floral.

He takes his prick out of his clothes so he can look at it---so cute---while he touches him. Maybe he’s gotten a little bigger. A quarter-inch, say. “Did it feel even better than usual when it happened?”

“Mhmmm.” His breath hitches, then whooshes back out. “It was all tingly n’ fuzzy. Milk came out, like your milk comes out.”

“Can I see your milk too, Shulk?”

“Mh... don’t stop...”

His two fingers are getting wet. The little baby prick is glistening now with the juice dripping from the red mushroom-cap glans. It stands out inside the foreskin. He readies his other hand around it. “Go ahead, fire when ready.”

Shulk squeaks his name and that’s all it takes; how nice it is to be a boy. He arches away from him and moans closed-mouth as he squirts thin little boy milk no less than five times into his palm. Each squirt by itself isn’t much, but it ends up being enough to plaster a good third of his hand.

“You’re a good boy, Shulk. A very good boy.” He holds him tight so he doesn’t sag off his lap when he relaxes. “I’m proud of you. It’s all because you’ve been doing your exercises.”

“Yay,” Shulk says with tired happiness. “It’s even better when you get it out.”

“Well, I’m an expert in milking by now.” He licks the mess off. It is faintly sweet and salty, far more palatable than his own semen.

He sees Shulk off before Fiora gets back home, with a promise to meet again soon. Next time he wants to try his milk straight from the tap.


End file.
